Meet my sister, Amane
by Spirit of the Ring
Summary: The gang goes with Ryou back to England in hopes of meeting his sister. There's just one detail Ryou doesn't mention about her...


Hey everyone, here's a little one-shot for you all. I hope you all enjoy this fic.  
  
"Ouch! I hate this thing, it's so uncomfortable!"  
  
"Behave yourself Jounouchi! This is very serious!"  
  
"Yea, but I don't even know the person we are going to see! I don't see why we gotta dress up..."  
  
SMACK!!!!  
  
"OW! Dammit Anzu, be gentle!"  
  
"This is for Bakura! So why don't you behave yourself!"  
  
"Hey, I just hope she's good looking..."  
  
BAM!  
  
"I deserved that..."  
  
I surveyed my friends all in the car. We were on our way to see someone very close to me. Not many people know this, but I have a sister. She resides in England, which is really sad since I never get to see her. I had brought all my friends back with me to England to visit her. My father was driving the car, and we were tightly packed into the back seat. Yuugi's grandfather was driving the other car. He came along with us since he wanted to meet my sister as well. I can't wait; I really think they will love her. She is the sweetest person in the world and she really inspires me everyday.  
  
"Hey Bakura, how much farther until we get there?"  
  
"Oh, it shouldn't be more than a few minutes."  
  
"Why are we wearing these dress clothes though? I feel like a freaking penguin!" Everyone laughed at Jounouchi's comment. He was a really funny guy, and always knew how to make everyone laugh. His long blonde hair looked extremely strange on him right now, considering he was wearing a suit instead of his usual clothes.  
  
"Well, you want to make a good impression don't you Jounouchi?" I asked him.  
  
"That's true, but as soon as we get to know her, I'm out of this suit and back into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt!"  
  
"Haha, sounds like a deal mate."  
  
"Bakura, what's your sister's name?" Anzu asked. She was a really sweet and polite girl, not to mention beautiful. She had her hair in its normal style, but instead of those skirts she always wears, she adorned a navy blue dress. I told everyone to dress nicely, since my sister was very big on first impressions. Even I was wearing a black suit with a matching tie. Whenever we went to visit my sister I always dressed up for her. She always told me how cute I looked in a suit.  
  
"Her name is Amane." When I spoke her name, I felt the slumbering spirit awaken. I knew the spirit felt almost no compassion for the present day humans of this world, but for some reason when it came to my sister, he had a soft spot for her.  
  
What the hell do you think you're doing Yadonushi-sama?   
  
We are all going to see Amane.   
  
Those fools don't deserve to even know her name, let alone see-  
  
That's enough; please behave just this one time. For Amane...  
  
.... I'm doing this for her, not you.   
  
I know, I know.   
  
"Wow, that's a really pretty name," Anzu commented. I nodded in agreement as we drove past Big Ben. The clock cast a long shadow across Britain as the sun slowly set. It would be pretty chilly soon. My friends seemed to be having fun so far. Yuugi, Honda, and Otogi were in the other car. They were directly behind us since Yuugi's grandfather obviously didn't know the way.  
  
"Bakura, are we almost there yet? I gotta pee!"  
  
"Jounouchi! Don't use such foul language! Bakura's father is right there for Kami's sake!"  
  
"It's okay kids," my father said with a laugh, "Say whatever you want, I just want you all to feel comfortable."  
  
"Wow! Thanks Mr. B! Crap, damn, hell, piss, bitch, fu-"  
  
"Knock it off Jounouchi!!"  
  
"Owww....my ear." Said Jounouchi as he fell over on top of me. Anzu sure had a set of lungs on her.  
  
"Hey, why don't we grab a bite to eat before seeing Amane?" I quickly suggested.  
  
"I LIKE THAT IDEA!" Jounouchi quickly got off me.  
  
"Yea, I would like a place to freshen up," Anzu agreed.  
  
"Is that alright dad?"  
  
"Sure son, there's a place just up ahead, I'll signal Sugoruko to turn into there."  
  
I let out a smile. "Thanks dad."  
  
"Aww Yuugi, you look so cute in that suit," said Jounouchi, teasing his best friend. Yuugi looked offended.  
  
"I do not look cute!!"  
  
"Aww, you know I'm just playing with ya Yuugi."  
  
"I think he looks cute..." Said Anzu nonchalantly. Everyone turned wide-eyed towards the daydreaming girl and Yuugi became very red, sinking into his chair. Hah! So he does have a thing for her! I guess that means Miho owes me five dollars.  
  
"Everyone finished with their meals? We should get going before it gets too dark." My dad spoke, eating the last bite of his sandwich.  
  
"Hold on a second Mr. B, I gotta finish my fries."  
  
"Here! Let me help you with that Honda!"  
  
"Get your ow- you ate my fries!"  
  
"Whoops."  
  
"Er... back to the car then..." I snickered as my father looked strangely at my friends. Honda was trying to beat Jounouchi, while Yuugi and Anzu were just drinking their sodas silently. I did notice that neither of them would look the other in the eye. Whenever they did they both became very red and would become interested in a spot on the wall. I really do think they should hook up soon. Besides the height difference, they would make a very cute couple! Oh yeah, and Otogi was in the bathroom, since he claimed he ate some bad fish.  
  
We waved bye to Yuugi, Honda, Otogi, and Yuugi's grandfather as they went back to their car. Jounouchi and Anzu returned to their seats as I moved to the front next to my father. I remember how Jounouchi gets after he eats, and you definitely don't want to be near the guy.  
  
"Ewwww Jounouchi! Don't do that without a warning!" Jounouchi blushed as Anzu rushed to open her window.  
  
"Hey everyone... we're almost there."  
  
"Great! I can't wait to meet your sister Bakura!"  
  
"Neither can I, you barely say a word about her." I smiled at the two. When I turned back around my father gave me a sad look for some reason. His eyes watered as if he were about to cry. What was there to be sad about? We were going to see Amane. She is the greatest person ever. I really wish she could have come to Japan with us, but my father wouldn't allow it. Oh well, what matters is the present, and as long as I get to see her again, that's all that matters.  
  
"Also, I must emphasize this," I started. "JOUNOUCHI, DO NOT THINK ABOUT GETTING TOGETHER WITH MY SISTER!!! Okay?"   
  
"Uh.... sure, whatever you say Bakura." XX  
  
"Good."  
  
"Protective, isn't he?" I heard Jounouchi whisper to Anzu.  
  
"Oh, and you're not of Shizuka?" asked Anzu, folding her arms.  
  
"Hehe, good point."  
  
We are getting close to Amane, I can feel it.   
  
You seem excited to see her again, I know I can't wait!   
  
...You know Yadonushi-sama; we all have to face reality eventually, no matter how grim it is.  
  
What are you talking about? Seeing Amane always makes me happy, I haven't talked to her for so long. Did he just let out a sigh when I said that? I wonder what's bothering him. I don't know why he would be sad; Amane is one of his favorite people. I'm pretty sure he likes her better than he likes me, so I don't see any reason why he is sad.  
  
"We are here..."  
  
"Are you sure Mr. Bakura? This doesn't seem like a place to meet someone"  
  
"Sure! I always meet my sister here when we visit!" I exclaimed, jumping out of the car. Jounouchi got out after Anzu and then me. My father was last to get out of the car. I took a deep breath. We were at a park. It was very beautiful here, or maybe I was just happy I was going to see Amane. Birds chirped and you could hear the crickets making their music. Fireflies buzzed around, lighting the small areas in which they occupied. Jounouchi and Anzu looked around at the scenery as my father went to the trunk of the car. He opened it and took out a bouquet of flowers for my sister. There were many flowers in the bouquet. Roses, daffodils, tulips; any flower you could think of it was there! My sister absolutely adores flowers.  
  
"I don't like this place..."  
  
"Yea Bakura, why would your sister want to meet us here?" I shrugged at the question. In truth it was a strange place to meet, but as long as I saw Amane, it didn't matter. I reached into my coat pocket and took out my journal. This was where I wrote my letters to Amane. I flipped through the pages, smiling at all the letters. It's been way too long since me and my sister have spoken.  
  
"Hey guys!" Yuugi jogged up to us followed by Honda and Otogi. I quickly stuffed the book back into my coat pocket. My father was talking to Yuugi's grandpa. Similar to us, Yuugi was wearing a suit. Honda wore one too, but it was dark blue instead of black. Otogi wore his school uniform, saying he didn't really have a suit. I told him it was ok though, since my sister wouldn't really mind. I really hope Otogi and Honda don't try to flirt with my sister, it would be extremely rude.  
  
"Wait...Otogi, what are you holding?"  
  
"Flowers, they are for your sister."  
  
"Dammit, man, I was gonna ask her out!"  
  
"No way Honda, she's mine!"  
  
"Why do you always go for the same girl as me?!"  
  
"Why do you always go for girls way out of your league?"  
  
"Why you-"  
  
"Come on kids, let's go," My father spoke solemnly, as he lead us through the park. He was holding the big bouquet of flowers. I really hope she likes them; I helped my dad pick them out. After all, I do know my sister better than anyone else in the world. I looked towards Jounouchi, Anzu, and Yuugi who were all talking quietly together.  
  
"Guys its seriously getting creepy! What kinda girl wants to meet her family in a graveyard?"  
  
"Be quiet Jounouchi!"  
  
"I can't stop shaking."  
  
"Don't worry Jounouchi, ghosts aren't real." Yuugi was always the logical one, and no matter the situation he could calm anyone down. Jounouchi nodded at his friend looking calmer than before. On my other side I could hear Otogi and Honda arguing who got my sister quietly. I really should never have shown them her picture.  
  
"Kids..." My dad began, "we are here." My friends looked around, confused. Who were they looking for? Amane was right in front of us. I mean she was staring at us, I guess my friends need glasses or something.  
  
"I don't see anyone here."  
  
"Neither do I man, its empty."  
  
"Maybe she's late?"  
  
"Nope, she's here," I motioned at my sister in front of me. She was taller than me and stood very still. Her face was just how I remember and her hair was white like mine. Her skin was pale and her eyes were closed. I guess she was sleeping before we got here. She was so beautiful. My father followed behind me closely and placed the flowers between Amane's hands. As he passed me I saw tears in his eyes. I really don't understand why he cries every time we go visit Amane. I reached up and touched her cheek gently.  
  
"Bakura...what's going on? I still don't see her."  
  
"This is my sister, Amane. Isn't she great guys? Say hello to my friends Amane. The one with spiked hair is Yuugi, Jounouchi is the blonde one, Anzu is the girl, Honda is the one in the blue suit, and Otogi has his hair in a ponytail." I turned back and smiled at my friends.  
  
"Bakura, I don't see anyone, all I see is that statue in front of you in the shape of an angel," said Honda, looking around.  
  
"What are you talking about mate? She's standing right in front of us. Isn't she pretty?" I beamed at them as they all stared back at me. Amane looked at my friends with a blank face. A firefly flew past her, lighting up her face. Yuugi had his hand over his mouth and Jounouchi just looked towards the ground. Otogi shifted in place uncomfortably and Honda had tears in his eyes. Anzu looked very somber as she walked up to me. Her eyes were moist and her bottom lip was trembling.  
  
"So, what do you all think of Amane?" In the background I heard my father crying. Yuugi's grandpa was comforting him as tears suddenly appeared in my eyes. Why were their tears in my eyes? I finally get to see Amane. I should be happy...  
  
"I'm so glad we get to see my sister," I spoke softly as a tear made its way down my cheek. "I love you so much Amane." I hugged my sister tightly. More tears started forming though I couldn't understand why.  
  
Damn you Yadonushi-sama ...why do you do this to us?   
  
Huh? I know you love seeing Amane too.   
  
Just shut up. Please...just shut up.   
  
He closed the mental link after that. Before he did I could have sworn I heard a sob, but this is the spirit we are talking about, he doesn't cry for anything, let alone anyone...  
  
"Bakura..." Anzu just embraced me as I started trembling. Yuugi came up to me also and hugged me tightly. The rest of the gang stood there awkwardly, staring at my sister. I guess her beauty entranced them.  
  
"Its just a stone angel," I heard Honda mutter.  
  
"No..." Jounouchi spoke quietly, "It's a grave, look, and the name right here says it's for... holy crap!"  
  
"Amane, Amane Bakura, my sister..." I whispered as I collapsed into Anzu's arms. I'm so glad I can see you again. The tears wouldn't stop flowing. How embarrassing it is to cry in front of the one you love. Her eyes stared back at me expressionless. Are you proud of me sister? I came back to see you.  
  
"Oh Bakura!" Anzu sobbed. She was getting my coat all wet. I really don't get it. I mean... my sister... why was everyone crying? Why was I crying? Why can't I stop crying....  
  
"Amane..." I sobbed looking at her. "I miss you...please visit me soon...I miss you sister..." My father still cried as Sugoruko lead him back to the car. My friends stayed with Amane and I though. I really think she likes the flowers.  
  
Poor Ryou...I really hope you all liked this short one-shot. 


End file.
